


Trains and Strangers

by Seandsalt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fall in love to stranger, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt
Summary: Bukankah tidak apa-apa jika kita jatuh cinta pada orang asing?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Kudos: 1





	Trains and Strangers

Selalu ada cerita di balik semua yang terjadi. Jika ditanya tentang suatu kejadian, apakah aku marah, sedih, senang ataupun biasa saja aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjawab rasa apa itu. Karena di setiap kejadian akan ada semua yang bercampur menjadi satu. Itu adalah kisah.

**_Tokyo, 11 februari 2020._ **

Derit troli yang di seret terdengar dengan jelas. Kesibukan orang orang dengan aktivitas namun bertujuan yang sama terjadi secara bersamaan. Mereka berdiri, saling berdampingan walaupun aktivitas dan pikiran mereka tidak sama. Hanya satu tujuan tetapi mereka rela menunggu dan bersama.

Seperti bocah laki laki yang belum menginjak 19 tahun ini. Hueningkai, dengan membawa tas seadanya dan memasang headphonenya, ia berdiri tidak jauh dari jalur kereta api yang akan menjadi tujuannya. Ia hanya diam, sedikit menjauh dari keramaian.

Hari ini panas, pantas saja dia rela berjauhan sedikit demi kenyamanannya sendiri. Tetapi kenyamanan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Seseorang menabraknya dari belakang, ia hampir jatuh kalau tidak bertumpu pada kaki yang kuat. Orang itu meminta maaf, wajahnya pucat antara takut dan merasa tidak enak pada Hueningkai.

Hueningkai hanya diam. Dengan wajah yang dingin dia pergi ke tempat yang lain, meninggalkan seseorang yang menabraknya tadi tanpa sepatah katapun. Orang itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya pelan. Ada juga orang yang seperti ini, katanya dalam hati.

Sekarang tidak terjadi apa-apa lagi, antara Hueningkai maupun orang itu; Beomgyu yang sudah terlebih dahulu saling berjauhan. Tidak ada cerita lebih lanjut dari kisah keduanya. Ini hanyalah sebuah cerita tidak terduga di balik penantian kereta api yang sama.

Di antara dua hati yang tidak saling kenal, mereka dipertemukan oleh keadaan. Di antara dua hati yang tidak saling kenal juga, mereka saling tertarik. Bukankah tidak apa-apa jika kita jatuh cinta pada orang asing?

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih telah membaca!


End file.
